


The Benefits of Having Enemies

by ShadowBanking101



Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Domination, I just think Mao Maos cute when hes taking it, Lemon, M/M, Mao Mao subs again, Rimming, Smut, hero and villain, i don't know why, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBanking101/pseuds/ShadowBanking101
Summary: Mao Mao heads back home after spending a night with Snugglemagne, however, he was still in need of some relief. Thankfully, he might be able to benefit if certain Sky Pirate "Rises" to the occasion.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake
Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Benefits of Having Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, we're back again with another Lemon. This time its Orangumao and the next one will be a threesome (yay!) no idea what I'm going to do after that. I do know that my other fic "Mao Mao: The Hero Without an Arm" should get a new chapter Friday, but Master Roshi just came out on Fighterz, so I make no promises.

Who would’ve thought that the Pure Heart Valley had a hot spring? Sure, it was hidden in the castle, and only Snugglemagne had access to it, but it was there. It was really good too. Mao Mao enjoyed washing the… events of yesterday away, although the bath’s purpose was defeated now that he was walking home on such a hot day. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked back towards the castle. Maybe he could turn back and at least get a water bottle or something. He decided against it seeing as he was almost out of the city. He was already on the rolling plains and the only things nearby were a few trees. 

Mao Mao sat underneath one of these trees, “just for a little break in the shade,” he told himself, but he knew he wasn’t getting back up. Maybe he could wait for Badgerclops and Adorabat to arrive on the aerocycle. It had to happen sometime. Would it be the Sky Pirates or a monster this time?

It was summer and monsters have been acting up lately, probably because the Ruby Pure Heart was glowing. He’s lucky a monster didn’t attack last night. The Sky Pirates have been oddly quiet. Mao Mao would think they were planning something if he thought those bozos were capable of that. Not that he would be against a well-made surprise, maybe then the fight would last longer. 

“Hell, the fights were over so quick even I have the stamina to last the entire time.” Mao Mao chuckled at his joke before he realized how pathetic it sounded out loud. Thank fuck Badgerclops isn’t here. He never would’ve let him live that one down. He still wished he was here, though. It would’ve given him something to do. Mao Mao was about to pull out his dick when he remembered something. 

He reached into his sash for a phone, a gift from Snugglemagne last night. Mao Mao knew he should’ve turned it down. He shouldn't be having sex with his boss in the first place and he couldn’t keep accepting gifts lest his boss also become his sugar daddy… Not that he was particularly against that either. 

The phone took longer to turn on than he thought. It had to do with something called  _ “installing software updates”  _ whatever that means. Technology was Bagerclops thing, not his. After that Mao Mao figured out how the app store worked and downloaded Snapstabook and found himself waiting for the download. Weren't phones supposed to make things quicker? All he’s been doing is waiting, waiting and more waiting. He waited for something to go wrong, waited for the phone to start, and finally for this damn app. 

“You,” a voice hissed. 

It was Orangusnake. He stood a little ways off pointing a finger at him. Mao Mao considered fighting him before deciding it was too hot for that and going back to the phone. He had opened the app, but now it wanted him to sign in? What does that even mean?

“Are you trying to ignore me,” he hissed. 

“Emphasis on trying,” Mao Mao mumbled. 

Orangusnake grit his teeth and his entire face turned bright red. He brandished his axe and ran at Mao Mao while giving a headache-inducing battlecry until Mao Mao held up his phone towards him. 

“You know how to do this?” 

“Uh, do what?” 

“This. Sign in or whatever.” 

Orangusnake scratched his head. He looked at the phone then Mao Mao. “You just put in your email.” 

“What’s an email?”

Orangusnake put his hands on hips. He narrowed his eyes at Mao Mao before saying,” oh my god, you’re such a fucking boomer,” with a sigh.

Orangusnake hunched over Mao Mao’s shoulder, walking him through the process of making an email account, and then an account for Snapstabook. Mao Mao didn’t fully understand the process or why he had to do it, but he settled on doing the bare bones. He made his email his own name (knowing that Mao Mao Mao was free was more annoying than it should have been) and was going to make his password “password” until it said that the password was too weak (he should have taken some pride in Mao Mao Mao being strong, but that just annoyed him too). 

After that was actually making the Snapstabook account which was similar to yet Mao Mao noticed something odd. Snapstabook was asking for more…  _ personal  _ information. It wanted to know his sexual orientation, which was… strange. He looked to Orangusnake who gave him a nod that said it was okay, so he went and filled that in. The final step was the picture which looked a little odd with Orangusnake’s face in the background. 

The first thing he did when opening the app was turning it to darkmode at Orangusnake’s behest and then he got a notification. That was quick; he hadn’t even checked the forums before getting one. Someone wanted to talk to him. Their username was  _ Mayo4563  _ which was.. very strange. He hadn’t even typed hello when the other person sent a message. 

  * _This is Mao Mao_


  * The sheriff from the valley, right 



Who else could it be? 

  * _Yeah, that’s me_



The conversation ended there. Mayo4563 didn’t respond after that, but he did get a storm of notifications. Request to talk from a variety of names he couldn’t place. 

Mao Mao looked to Orangusnake who shrugged,” I don’t know. Check the forums.” 

Mao Mao did as he said and went to the Ruby Pure Heart Forums where people talked anonymously. The top message on the board was titled  **_Mao Mao’s on here!!!_ ** Why was he being talked about? What’s going on?

“Damn, who knew you were such a chad.” 

“What? What does that mean?” 

“You… you do know what Snapstabook is, right?” 

“...no?” 

“It’s a dating app.” 

Mao Mao’s mouth fell open and then it snapped shut. He should’ve realized that sooner. What normal app asks for your sexual orientation? Mao Mao stomped his feet and punched the tree. As much as Mao Mao hated the idea, he knew he’d probably use it sooner or later. With this, he wouldn’t have to wait for Badgerclops to be in the mood.

“What’s your malfunction,” Orangusnake asked. “It’s just a dating app.” 

“It's not even a dating app. It's just for hookups!” 

“So, what hookups are great.” 

* * *

It was then that Mao Mao had an idea. If Orangusnake fights better when he’s angry, then just maybe he fucks better too…Wait, was he really this desperate and horny?

Yes. Yes, he was. 

Mao Mao looked Orangusnake up and down before scoffing. “Like you’ve had hookups.” 

“What? I’ve totally had hookups.” 

“I can’t imagine you were any better at it than anything else,” Mao Mao mumbled.

“Are you saying I’m bad at sex.” 

“No, I’m saying you're bad at a lot of things. Sex being one of many.” 

“How would you even know if I’m bad at sex, which I’m not!” 

Mao Mao leaned against the tree and pulled his cape up. “Alright then, whip your dick out and prove it, go ahead.” 

“Wha-, what,” Orangusnake sputtered. 

Mao Mao shook his ass. “C’mon, I’m waiting.” 

There was a pause. Mao Mao stayed prone towards the tree, the cold air blowing on his ass. The horny desperation was beginning to sink in when Mao Mao felt Oragnusnake grab onto his hips. Mao Mao flexed his fingers in excitement, his heart began to race. Something large brushed against his ass before being set just below his tail stub. He felt the weighty thing pressing down. Mao Mao half wanted to look over his shoulder, but the idea of keeping it a surprise was so very tantalizing. Every throb sent a shiver down his spine. 

Instead of being shoved into him, instead of slowly being pushed in, the weight was removed. Mao Mao had half the min to turn around and complain until he felt a breath on his butt. What was he doing? Orangusnake was breathing down his rear, obviously, but why? He felt the villain grip each cheek with strong hands, he felt the puffs of air happen more and more often until he felt a tongue being dragged from his balls to his ass. 

Mao Mao felt a moan tumbling down his throat when it was trampled by a larger one thanks to Orangusnake pressing his tongue inside. He could feel it squirm, pushing deeper and deeper and deeper. Just how far could the tongue go? It was hard to just focus on the tongue when Orangusnake kept kneading his asscheeks like they were dough. Rough hands massaged and pinched them as the tongue worked wonders. He could feel it coming. He could feel himself cuming. With a growl deep from his throat, Mao Mao got his release. It wasn’t long after that the tongue was slowly pulled out. 

“That was-” The words were snatched right from his mouth when he felt one strong hand grab him by the waist, and the other by the shoulder. He knew it was coming, but he expected it to be pressed against his entrance, not shoved in right away. It was bigger than Mao Mao thought it would be. It wasn’t as long as Badgerclops or Orangusnake’s, but it was certainly more girthy. The spit and Mao Mao’s natural  _ ability  _ let Orangusnake’s dick slide in with perfect ease. It stretched him to his limits and stung so pleasurably. He could feel the cock twitch and flex inside him. It sent shivers down his spine. 

Orangusnake let it sit inside of him while Mao Mao panted. It was when Mao Mao caught his breath and was about to speak that Orangusnake bucked his hips and snatched his voice from him again. Orangusnake didn’t let him speak, didn’t want to hear him speak, he just wanted to relentlessly pound the sheriff from behind, and Mao Mao couldn’t agree more. He could feel the heavy, virile balls slap against his ass, the girthy cock pushing against his walls, the intensity of himself cumming when Orangusnake was just getting started. 

“Harder! Faster,” Mao Mao managed to cry out in between each breath. 

“Shut up,” Orangusnake growled back, but he obeyed. 

He put more and more into each thrust until Mao Mao was no longer holding onto the tree; He was pressed against it, sandwiched between the bark and Orangusnake’s heavy chest. He could feel the seismic heartbeat against his back, Orangusnake’s hot breaths against his neck. The pirate just kept going and going, moving faster and faster. Mao Mao could feel the cock tense up as Orangusnake smooshed him against the tree and shoved his cock as far in as it would go, unloading his pent up anger and more into Mao Mao’s behind. Mao Mao moaned louder than ever before as he felt the hot come rush through his insides. The cum kept going, flooding the farthest reaches of his ass, and then kept going some more, until it was at its limit. Like a wine bottle shaken up, Orangusnake was forced to pull out, letting the uncorked semen spill out. 

Orangusnake let go, letting Mao Mao slide down the tree, sitting down in a puddle of cum. He felt woozy, lightheaded from the stimulation. His entire body tingled like it was full of static. He barely noticed when Orangusnake stepped in front of him and pressed his cock into his face, smearing it with cum. 

Mao Mao paused. It was the first time he’d seen Orangusnake cock even though it was inside him less than a minute ago. It was a heavy slab of meat, thicker than Mao Mao’s wrist, dripping with fresh cum like it was frosting. Even though all of that it still stood at full attention, veins pulsing with life and twitching with expectation. 

“What are you waiting for? Lick it clean,” Orangusnake commanded, grabbing him by the ears and pushing it past Mao Mao’s lips. 

It was the second time in under 12 hours that Mao Mao had been fuck-fucked. Lucky him. Mao Mao grabbed onto Orangusanke’s waist for dear life as Orangusnake’s balls hit his chin and dick went back and forth. Mao Mao closed his eyes, letting Orangusnake take the lead. He sat back and enjoyed the feeling in the back of his throat, the salty taste on his tongue, and the heady, musky scent on his nose. 

“That’s it… right there,” Orangusnake said, shoving his cock in and holding it there. The cock pulsed as cum came flooding through. Mao Mao did his best to try and savor the sweet and salty, enjoy the feeling of it going down the back of his throat, but no matter how much he gulped there was always more. He could feel his cheeks puff up as he hit his limit and finally let go, letting Orangusnake fire the last few strings on his already cum-splattered face.

Mao Mao didn’t know what to expect next, but it certainly wasn’t for Orangusnake to cradle him in his arms while poking in one fat finger to massage his sore ass. “Who woulda thought that the  _ legendary hero  _ was such a thot?” 

Orangusnake laughed at his own joke, stroking Mao Mao’s cheek.”I’m definitely going to use this on you again.” 

Mao Mao wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Alas, all good things must end. Mao Mao felt a cold hand clamp down on him from behind and pick him up. Before Orangusnake even knew what was happening, there was a large  _ FWOOSH!  _ From a laser cannon that sent Orangusnake flying over the horizon. 

“Badgerclops,” Mao Mao grumbled at his companion. 

“Sup,” he chuckled.

Mao Mao pulled on Badgerclops cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

“A while.” 

“And you did nothing?” 

Badgerclops cocked his head to the side. “So you didn’t want to be stuffed like a Thanksgiving day turkey?” 

“I never said  _ that _ .” 

“Then what’s your problem?” 

“It's just that you kept me waiting for so long.” 

“I was busy planning something.” 

“What?” 

“It’s a surprise at HQ,” he said,” though we’re gonna have to get you a bit cleaned up first.” 

Mao Mao didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t his deputy licking his face clean like an ice-cream cone.

“There. All done,” Badgerclops said. 

Mao Mao wiped the excess spit from his face. “You’re horrible at that.” 

“Excuse me for not being a cat,” Badgerclops mumbled,” and am I going crazy, or does Orangusnake taste a little like bananas?” 

“Hm? I guess, but what is this surprise you have planned? ...is it more sex?” 

“It is more sex.” 

Mao Mao groaned, laying down in the grass. He’d been taken to town twice in the last 12 hours. “No thanks. I am beyond tapped out.” 

“Tanya’s going to be joining us,” Badgerclops whispered in his ear.

Mao Mao sat up. “For realsies?” 

“For realsies,” Badgerclops confirmed. 

“Maybe the faucet wasn’t as dry as I thought,” he mumbled to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a Kudos or a comment.  
> Be sure to check out my other work "Mao Mao: The Hero Without an Arm. It (should) update Friday.  
> I'll see you next time.


End file.
